1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for the lengthwise adjustment of a ski binding part arranged on a rail, which is fixed to the ski, so as to slide in the lengthwise direction of the ski by means of a base-plate or the like, wherein a locking part, which is subject to the action of at least one spring and can be locked on the rail in different positions, is mounted on the base-plate, this locking part being actively connected to an actuation lever, which is arranged so as to rotate on the base-plate, in order to release the locking, and being lockable on the rail which is fixed to the ski, in the lengthwise direction of the ski, by means of this actuation lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,962. In order to avoid the play between the base-plate and the guide rail which can sometimes arise owing to manufacturing tolerances, a separate element is provided which can be moved by the actuation lever. This movable element may consist of a shoe, which can be displaced in or under the base-plate, level with the inner side of the rail. The actuation lever is connected to this shoe by a hinged part, which forms a knee joint with the actuation lever, so that the shoe is pressed against the side of the slide rail and held in this state when the lock and the actuation lever are in their position corresponding to the locked setting.